To Let You in Again
by True Love Will Prevail
Summary: Set 15 months after 9x02, will Calleigh be able to let her walls down and be with Eric or will she settle for something less than everything? How will their journey pan out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I was in a rush to publish last night and when I re-read my story in the morning there were quite a few errors in it, so I have taken it down and fixed them. I know I said I wasn't going to write again, but this story came into my head and I fortunately had the time to write it. It's not going to be everyone's cup of tea and I forewarn you if you've not read it yet there's angst by the bucketful in this first chapter. I want to apologize in advance because I'm going to break your hearts first. It took me a while to write the break-up because I just didn't want to magine it, it will get better I promise you so please stick with it. There are more chapters to come and hopefully they won't be too far behind. Please read and review, it really helps to know someone is reading your stories, constructive critism is always welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>'To Let You in Again'<strong>

Eric had awoken that morning with more of a sense of dread than usual, he knew exactly why. It wasn't just a mere matter of him missing Calleigh, although he did desperately. Today was the day of Calleigh and Aidan's rehearsal dinner, in just over a day's time she would be married and therefore officially out of Eric's life and his reach. Calleigh had met Aidan, just a little over six months ago and no one was more surprised than Eric when he'd found out they were engaged. It had all happened so quickly.

The drive to work that morning was a slow one, the sun trying in vain to permeate the grey clouds that had decided to descend upon Miami that morning.

It had been fifteen months since she'd walked out of his life, since she'd broken off their relationship that had been eight years in the making in a matter of just a few minutes. Between work, Eric's lies, Jesse's death and a couple of brushes with death it had all gotten too complicated for Calleigh and despite Eric's attempts to reason with her she was insistent that their relationship be strictly a working relationship. He had been completely blind-sided by Calleigh's decision, they had been attempting to work through their problems and Eric was optimistic he could regain her trust; it would work out between them and that their love could conquer anything and everything.

_Eric half awake half asleep, lazily turned over in bed wanting to pull Calleigh in close and snuggle up to her, when he turned however all he discovered was an empty space and cold sheets. Disappointed, but not distraught he decided to get up and seek her out. She'd probably had gone on one of her early morning runs, wanting to get her cardio in before spending the day with him he thought as he glanced over to the alarm clock beside the bed. It was 7.45am, not late enough for a lie in, but late by his standard considering he was a CSI and any other working day, but today, he'd be up at 6am. Today however was different, they'd manage to work out their schedules so they both got the same day off, they'd decided last night that they would spend quality time together away from the hectic nature of the lab. They'd maybe spend their day at the pier and beach or maybe at the park. Eric began to mentally plan out the day in his head, they'd have a picnic that he'd pack complete with strawberries and champagne. Eric would set it all up before hand as Calleigh waited impatiently, at his insistence in the car, whilst he prepared her surprise. He'd maybe even blindfold her so she couldn't peek at what he was doing. He could imagine the cute way her nose would wrinkle when she laughed as he placed the silky blindfold over her eyes and tie it up; she'd insist he was being silly of course. He'd then carefully lead her by the hand from the car down the path to their favourite spot, he could picture her beautiful smile and look of surprise as he revealed his surprise picnic lunch he had made for them. He'd even have a small vase of her favourite flowers and candles in case they decided to stay late. That was for later though; first he'd have to find her. Pushing the sheets aside he climbed out of bed, the bed they had so tenderly made love in last night for the first time in ages. It had felt good and it had felt right, the whole evening did, they'd talked for hours over dinner Calleigh had made them, before settling on the couch to talk some more sharing kisses as well as thoughts. Calleigh snuggled into Eric's lap and her head rested on his chest. She was totally relaxed in his arms as she gently thumbed the fabric of his shirt. They had re-connected and Eric felt that he was finally gaining Calleigh's trust back after all the recent upheaval in their lives. This thought cemented when she took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom. _

_He eagerly descended the plush carpeted stairs of Calleigh's home hoping to find her in the kitchen, she was always absolutely ravenous whenever she came back from a run and if that's where she'd been he'd knew she'd been in the kitchen fixing up either French toast or pancakes right now, something substantial. _

"_Cal...Calleigh" he called out casually, passing through the lounge into the kitchen._

_As he walked through the kitchen door he realised she wasn't there; the kitchen was as neat and tidy as it had been left by them the night before. No coffee was brewing and there were definitely no pancakes to be seen. _

"_Calleigh?" Eric said, he was now puzzled as to where she had got to, he went over to the patio doors to look out into her yard. It was possible she'd gone for a swim in her pool before breakfast; he had known her to do this. But the water was still and there was no Calleigh to be seen. Eric decided to make a start on breakfast for them; he'd figured she'd be back soon enough. He retrieved some milk and an egg out of the fridge and some sugar and flour out of the cupboard and began to make up some pancake batter, deciding he could always fry some for Calleigh when she came home. He'd make them just the way she liked decorating them with icing sugar and a few berries. He was beginning to beat in the egg and add some milk when he heard the front door open and then close. Calleigh had returned from her run, she could hear him pottering in the kitchen and made her way through the lounge into the kitchen to see what was going on. _

"_Morning babe, how was your run?" Eric asked noticing her workout clothes._

"_Oh ok, I guess" Calleigh replied meandering her way around the kitchen island Eric was preparing the pancakes on to get to the fridge and retrieve a bottle of water. She pressed it to her lips and took a few sips._

"_Just ok? Well you just wait because I'm going to make sure our day is a great one Cal, starting with your favourite pancakes" Eric placed the bowl he was whisking down and wiped his flour covered hands on the apron he was wearing. He turned and took a couple of steps towards Calleigh, he found a wisp of blonde locks that had found its way out of the ponytail she'd placed her hair in and deftly tucked it behind her ear. As he went to press a kiss to her lips she turned away slightly, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead._

"_Calleigh, what's wrong? Talk to me" Eric taken aback by her actions sensed something was up._

_Calleigh turned her head back to look at him._

"_We need to talk, Eric please come sit down at the table" she asked, her voice was cold and void of any emotion. _

"_Calleigh, I don't want to sit down, please just tell me what's going on"_

_Calleigh took a breath and tentatively drummed her fingers up and down the water bottle she was clutching onto. She bit the centre of her lip as she did so, so slightly that it was imperceptible to anyone but herself. _

"_Eric we can't be together anymore" there it was the cold hard statement that hit him sharply on the head, the statement he'd been working so hard to avoid these last few weeks._

"_What...?" was all Eric could muster as a reply; he shook his head in doubt, what had happened to make her change her mind. _

"_We can't be in a relationship; it's just not going to work out. We can't be together, live together and work together. It's just not right"._

"_Calleigh, are you serious? I'm in love with you and you're in love with me, you told me, heck you even showed me last night! Does none of that matter to you?" Eric threw his hands up in the air in complete disbelief the tone of his voice escalating "Why are you doing this to us Cal?"_

"_Eric, I'm sorry but we can't be together, last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have let it happen; I was silly to think we could work through this" She took another deep breathe to stable herself noticing the tone of her voice was rising. "I'm going to go shower and then I'm heading out to see Alexx for the day. If you can be gone by the time I get back I'd appreciate it". _

_Calleigh left the room, going upstairs to shower, Eric wanted to call out to her to reason with her and make her see sense, but it was too late. He could tell from her wintry manner that her walls had gone up again and no amount of words were going to smash through them anytime soon. He grabbed the bowl of pancake mix and forcefully thrust it into the sink, he watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces. _

Eric pulled into the parking garage of Miami Dade Police Department, parking his car skilfully in his normal space. He was relieved today he wouldn't have to see Calleigh, she was now on two weeks leave for her wedding and subsequent honeymoon. Their relationship had been anything but straightforward since the break up; all communication was on a strict work only policy and when that failed they talked about the weather or an awkward silence would descend, neither of them willing to bring up the big white elephant in the room. Gradually they began to work less and less with each other until an unspoken policy of all together avoidance was what they both carried out. It hadn't however gone unnoticed by the team, even though Calleigh and Eric were trying to be professional about it, all and all it was anything but. The team felt splintered and Natalia and Ryan had talked profusely of this feeling that they had to walk on eggshells around Eric and Calleigh just to keep the peace. They were hoping that now Calleigh was getting married it would settle everything down and they'd be an understanding between the two.

As Eric stepped out of his car, he saw Natalia approach him from across the garage.

"Hey Eric" Natalia greeted him.

"Hi Natalia, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good thanks" she replied nodding her head "What about you?"

"Yeah well you know I'm ok. Have been working too hard lately like all of us"

"Are you going to the rehearsal dinner? I'm sure Calleigh would appreciate it"

"I thought about it, but I'm not going to go. I was invited, however I think it would be too awkward for the both of us. I wouldn't want to ruin her night" he replied turning to lock his car; he was deliberately trying to avoid her questions, he could've easily have locked it remotely. Taking the key from the lock he turned and slipped his car key into his pocket.

"Oh ok then..." Natalia took a small step forward and turned her head up to catch his eyes. "Look Eric I don't want to intrude, but I think if you went it might help you get past all this, it would be a good gesture to make and you two could be on friendly terms again. It's been awkward as hell at work lately, we've all noticed how you and Calleigh avoid going to crime scenes together and when you do you ignore each other as much as possible".

"Look Nat, I appreciate your logic, but I honestly think it would be the last thing Calleigh would want, she's made it pretty clear to me where I stand!"

"Eric I just think it would help you two be friends again if you did, I'm sorry to intrude, I'll see you inside, ok?" she began to walk away.

"Ok..."realising she was about to walk away in defeat he called out "Wait, look I'm sorry Natalia I appreciate that you care about Calleigh and I, it's just I'm not dealing well with the Aidan situation. I never thought she'd move on this fast and it's put me through the wringer a bit" Eric said putting one of his hands to his forehead.

"That's ok Eric, you know if you want to talk about it come find me at lunch and we'll go to the cafe down the street or something so we can talk properly away from the lab. I'm a good listener".

"Thanks Natalia, I promise I'll find you if I do".

She gave him a brief sympathetic smile acknowledging his reply and with that Natalia walked out of the garage and off into work, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts again.

Taking a moment to gather himself together, he began to wonder about Calleigh and Aidan, why was she marrying him so fast? Eric always thought he'd known Calleigh well, they'd been best friends for years before they were together and they'd not come close to marriage. Yes they had tentatively discussed the future, but that's what it was the future. It seemed strange to him that she'd be marrying somebody she'd known for a matter of months. He couldn't help but wish that he had been the one to propose and that she was going to be his wife shortly. He just hoped she was doing this to be happy and for all the right reasons and not doing it because she was feeling all the things Eric was feeling lately; lonely, sad and full of regret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you so much to everyone who favourited/watchlisted and reviewed this story. It was originally planned to be a short multi-chapter, but as I'm writing it it's taking on a life of its own so will be longer than I first intended. In this chapter I had to set up the Calleigh/Aidan relationship so please forgive the displays of affection and if you're a die-hard EC fan consider yourself forewarned...again. But there is light at the end of the tunnel I promise. So please read and review it would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

><p>Calleigh was now feeling on a high from her morning run as she ascended the stairs of her home. She had needed to get out of the house, she needed the clarity the exercise and morning air gave her after a third consecutive night of barely any sleep. She'd sit up in bed silently not wanting to wake Aidan with her worries. Calleigh didn't know what to think of her recent insomnia: <em>Probably just a case of cold feet<em>. _Everyone gets it right? Get it together Duquesne! _She'd thought to herself, she decided to push it all aside and the run had been what she needed to clear her head. She walked into her bedroom, where she'd left Aidan sleeping so silently this morning. He was now up and showering in the en suite. They'd been out to meet her father for dinner the evening before. It was the first time Kenwall had met Aidan and any worries she had about her dad meeting Aidan were soon allayed when she saw how well they took to each other. It was like they had known each other for years.

They talked about all the usual guy things; sports, cars and then the most important thing they had in common; Calleigh. This causing Calleigh to blush profusely when Aidan clasped her hand atop of the table and commented to her dad on not just how smart and kind she was, but also how she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever been lucky enough to meet. Later when Aidan had gone to visit the restroom, Kenwall had the opportunity to relay his feelings about Aidan to his daughter.

"_He's definitely a good man Cal, I like him" Kenwall started casually._

"_I can tell Dad, the way you talked about your mutual love of baseball I thought we were going to be here until closing. When he told you he was a member at the stadium and had access to the suites there I thought your eyes were going to pop out of your head" Calleigh replied chuckling._

"_Well he knows how to impress his future father in law, but seriously Lambchop the way he talks about you and he is with you I can tell he loves you"._

"_He does and I love him"._

"_I have to ask though baby girl, what happened with Eric?" He asked looking around to check Aidan wasn't returning "I know you two broke up, but y'all seemed so in love, you never wanted to try working things out with him? He seemed like such a nice gentlemen when I met him those few times"._

"_It's complicated Dad, you know? Like you and Mom"._

"_Baby girl, I've been sober for nearly a year now and your Mom still refuses to talk to me. Anything between you two surely can't be that complicated. But I see that you're happy now and I respect your decision Calleigh and I wish you and Aidan every happiness"._

"_I am happy Dad" she replied looking around to smile as she noticed Aidan re-approaching the table._

Calleigh heard the water shut off and the shower door open, as she sat down on the bed and began to unlace her running shoes.

"Morning sweetheart" Aidan chimed as he emerged from her closet that led through to her bedroom from the bathroom, he came to lean against the doorframe "Surprised to see you go for a run this morning, considering the day we've got ahead. You all packed up for Fiji?"

"Of course I am" she responded, she now had removed both shoes and stood, taking the few steps over to him. She placed a light kiss on his lips, looping her hands around his neck as he moved to stand upright and hold her at the waist. "Honeymoon bag is all packed and in my car ready, wedding stuff is ready to go too, except the dress which Alexx is guarding with her life away from your prying eyes! She is bringing it to the hotel tomorrow. As for the house that's pretty much all set and sorted now for renting out, just a few loose ends to sort before the movers come, but that can wait until we get back from honeymoon".

Calleigh had decided that she just simply couldn't part with her Bal Harbor home, so the last 2 weeks when she hadn't been working or doing wedding related jobs had been spent with Alexx and Natalia's help sorting through what would go with her to Aidan's house and what would go into storage. It had been her home for the last eight years or so. She'd bought it with help from an inheritance from her grandmother as well as working any overtime that had come her way. It was simply her home and she'd loved it and made it her own and with Aidan's blessing she decided that the best thing to do was to rent it out, at least for the time being. Now cardboard boxes filled almost every room of her home in anticipation of the big move.

"What a good fiancée I have" he said brushing her cheek with his thumb before moving in for another gentle kiss "Diligent, organised...speaking of organisation, I better get myself dressed. I told my parents I'd pick them up from the airport and their plane's due in from Connecticut soon. I also have to go pick up the tuxes from the tailors and drop them at the hotel before tomorrow".

"And I have to shower and dress, before Alexx picks me up for our girl's day" Calleigh answered releasing him from her arms, as he relinquished his from her waist "So picks me up around 7pm and we'll go to the rehearsal dinner together with the children, but what about your parents?"

Aidan had two children, Evan who was twenty and Nicole who was thirteen from his first marriage. Aidan and his wife Juliette had divorced almost ten years ago, Juliette deciding to move back up north to Connecticut where they were both from. However Evan choose to remain in his father's custody, spending the majority of school holidays with his mother, who'd remarried shortly after the divorce and gave the children a younger brother a few years later. Nicole had bonded with Calleigh immediately when she discovered that they both loved horses, she'd go out riding with Calleigh at every opportunity. Calleigh appreciated the opportunity to bond with the girl and getting back in touch with her horse riding roots calmed her. Evan took more time, but the more time they spent together the more he liked her. He found her to be kind, funny and more like a friend to him than a step mother. He'd even go to her for advice on dating. It wasn't long after that, when he saw how comfortable the children were with Calleigh that Aidan popped the question and she diligently accepted it.

"I said I'd drive my parents as they don't really know their way around Miami. Evan said he'd bring Nicole in his car and I said he could bring Sarah too, since we can't all travel in one car. I probably will have left before you get out the shower darling, so I'll see at 7pm...oh and wear that sexy black number of yours" he said with a smirk as he leaned back in to her, brushing her left hip with his right hand and pressed a kiss to that little spot behind her ear that made her melt, making her knees falter ever so slightly.

"Attempting to use your powers of persuasion on me again?" Calleigh chuckled softly as she broke away from him "Black dress it is then".

She moved away from Aidan and began walking towards her bathroom, she picked out the little black dress from the few clothes she had left hanging in her closet and hung it on the hook on the door, smiling cheekily at Aidan as she did. She then headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her tightly.

Alone in the room she grabbed a clean towel from the counter top and hung it over the shower door, opening the other side to switch on the faucet, allowing it to heat up before jumping under the steady stream of water. It was warm and comforting against her aching muscles; she really had pushed herself that morning for no intense purpose over than to get away from whatever was waking her up at night. As she began to feel her muscles relax, she began to remember how much she liked being with Aidan, how easy everything was and even felt excitement begin to build within her about their upcoming nuptials. Calleigh recognised that he didn't have high expectations of their life together as he'd already lived it all with someone else before; all he desired above all was for them to be happy and enjoy each other's company. Everything in her life had become refreshingly easy and settled.

_She was hardly in the mood to socialise that evening, but she couldn't disappoint Alexx and Henry. It was their wedding anniversary party after all. Alexx had assured her that Eric hadn't RSVP'D to her invitation and he probably wasn't coming over the phone that day and she'd practically pleaded with Calleigh to come, it would be good for her. She'd been so down since their break up almost nine months ago and Alexx was concerned and thought being around friends would help her. So Calleigh put on one of her favourite dresses, lightly curled her locks and skilfully applied her make-up before setting off for Alexx and Henry's home for their party. She rang the doorbell, tucking her purse and the couple's anniversary card under her arm. She was greeted by the couple warmly at the door, Alexx first throwing her arms about her friend before kissing her cheek._

"_So glad you could make it baby girl" offered the woman who was not only a friend, but like the mother she'd never had to Calleigh as she held her in her arms looking her straight in the face "Now, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you have a good time at the Wood's residence today"._

_Alexx took Calleigh back into her embrace again, holding her tightly._

"_Alexx, darling, put the girl down" said Henry jokingly, Alexx let her out of the embrace, allowing Henry to greet Calleigh with a peck on the cheek "Good to see you Calleigh"._

"_You too Henry, happy anniversary, the gift is inside your card" she smiled as she spoke offering Alexx the card containing two tickets to a cultural event Alexx had been discussing with Calleigh about possibly going to for weeks now. Calleigh certainly knew how to take a hint from her best friend. _

"_Thank you Calleigh, can you believe it twenty five years we've been married now?" Alexx replied beaming as she accepted the gift and took Calleigh by the hand and leading her towards the back yard "Now come on let's go have some fun". _

_The Woods' back yard had been transformed magnificently into to some sort of wonderland, a dozen or so white wooden tables had been laid out, around a small dance floor, for the guests to sit at. Each one was beautifully adorned with white orchid centrepieces, with tea lights used to provide intimate lighting to the tables. A buffet table was stood on the patio near the house. There was soft music playing in the background accompanying the light mood of the party. White lanterns hung overhead and beyond the pool contained pretty water-lily shaped candles that floated majestically on the water, the intoxicating scent of Star Jasmine filling the air. Calleigh noticed it was growing up the trellis fixed against the house and around an elegant wrought iron loveseat that sat on the slate patio. _

"_It's beautiful Alexx" Calleigh complimented her friend's work in awe. _

"_Well thanks honey, I had a lot of help from the family, how about some food for you? You look like you haven't eaten properly lately"._

_There Alexx went again looking out for Calleigh; they sat down together at a nearby table after getting some food. They talked about work, Alexx's family, Calleigh's dad and eventually the topic of Eric cropped up into conversation. Alexx expressed her concerns about the two of them and she declared that she hadn't really heard from him since he and Calleigh had broken up, which was unusual as he always made sure he'd call or visit at least once a month. She was after all a motherly figure to him and friend as much to him as to Calleigh._

"_I think it's hit him hard baby girl, you are the first and only woman he's ever truly loved and I know he saw you as the one, he wanted everything with you". Alexx stated to her, reaching out to clasp Calleigh's hand in hers. Calleigh shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not really sure of how to reply at first, she knew Eric had wanted to settle down with her and a part of her wanted that too. However she couldn't stop thinking that if they'd carried on in their relationship eventually she'd hurt him irreparably. _

"_It's been hard for me too Alexx, but I really think I did what I had to do to protect everyone involved, it will all get better in time. This way we can eventually move on". _

"_But is that what you want? Think about it sugar, I want you both to be happy"._

_With that Alexx stood up, patting Calleigh's shoulder tenderly and she disappeared into the party somewhere. Calleigh sat there and picked slowly at her food for five minutes before pushing it aside, she'd come here today to cheer herself up and not think about Eric. She really wanted to move past all this, not think about it and there was Alexx dredging it all up again. She decided she wanted to go home and escape all this nonsense, maybe watch one of her favourite reality TV shows she had saved on her DVR. She picked up her purse from where she'd placed it on the table and started to make her way to the back door so she could leave. When she got there she found herself trying to use the door at the same time as someone else. She shuffled a little to move out of the way and looked up to see who it was._

"_Oh gosh, I'm sorry" said Calleigh"after you; you seem to be in a hurry"._

"_No not really, I just realised I left my cell phone inside and I'm expecting a call from my daughter to say her plane landed safely. You're leaving?" asked a smart looking gentleman, he was attractive and appeared to be in his late forties. He had piercing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. _

"_Yeah"_

"_May I ask why so soon before I get a chance to introduce myself to you? I'm Aidan, Aidan Williams"_

"_Calleigh Duquesne, it's southern" Calleigh responded suddenly forgetting why she was in such a hurry to leave as he shot her a smile. She noticed a distinct lack of a wedding band on his left hand, reassuring considering he appeared interested and had mentioned that he had a daughter._

"_I can tell by the accent" he_ said letting out a small laugh_ "So are you a friend of Alexx's or Henry's?"_

"_Alexx, we used to work together when she was an ME for Miami Dade PD"._

"_So that must make you a cop then?"_

"_Crime scene investigator actually" she corrected him with a grin._

"_You're into science then, me too well at least I was at school, I'm an orthopaedic surgeon that's how I know Alexx. We work together at the hospital; I have my own practice as well specialising in sports medicine" he paused "This may be a bit forward of me, but would you like to go for dinner sometime?"_

"_I'm not sure" she said shuffling her feet a little and looking down to fiddle with the clasp of her purse. Although he was cute, she wasn't sure she should be putting herself out there again so soon._

"_Oh come on just one date, if it doesn't go well you'll never have to see me again I promise"._

"_How about I stay a bit longer and we can talk and if we get along then we can discuss dinner?"_

"_That would be okay with me, I'll just go retrieve my cell phone and I'll join you". _

_She walked over to the loveseat on the patio and sat down; he joined her a couple of minutes later not only had he retrieved his cell phone, but two plates of the chocolate dessert they were serving at the party. _

"_I hope you like chocolate" he said passing one of the plates to her as he sat down next to her._

"_I love it, thank you" Calleigh responded taking a forkful of the cake to her mouth and tasting it, it was divine, not too sweet "Oh wow, this is good"._

"_I made a good choice in getting dessert then, good. So you're a CSI, must be quite a challenging job. Do you have a speciality?" he asked her as he too decided to dig into his dessert. _

"_Ballistics and tool marks" she said digging her fork back into the chocolate cake that was slowly dwindling in mass on her plate. She noticed Aidan looked slightly surprised, but impressed by her admission "And yes it is challenging, sometimes dangerous but it's the only thing I've ever wanted to do and when you get an arrest at the end of the day it's all worth it. What about surgery that's got to be tough?"_

"_Yeah, it is, like you it was all I've ever wanted too. My dad was a surgeon too so I followed in his footsteps so to speak. I think all the training involved was the hardest part. It probably didn't help that my wife and I had our son when I was half way through my surgical internship. But that's how it happened for us and we were happy. We've been divorced for quite some time now though"._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. So you have two children? You mentioned you have a daughter too"._

"_Yes just the two, Evan is twenty and Nicole is almost thirteen. They're pretty much grown up now; it's good though because now I get to spend time on myself. I've been able to set up my practice and not have to worry about not being at home for the kids every evening. That used to really get to me not being there when they were growing up. Nicole's been here spending some time with me, but she flew home to her mom's today, hence me wanting to check my cell. My son lives and attends college here though, so that's nice to have him close by. What about you Calleigh, any children?"_

"_No it's just me" she said trying to be chipper about it. She shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable by his question and placed her plate down on the ground beside her. _

"_Well sometimes it's easier that way" he wasn't quite sure how to respond, he didn't want to berate her for her life choices after all they'd only just met and he really liked this woman. He noticed that the music got louder and turned his head and noticed that people were beginning to get up and dance. "Hey...How about a dance Calleigh?" _

_He thought it might break any uneasiness he'd bought upon by bringing up children and he was glad when she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The trick worked and soon she was smiling and at ease again. Calleigh felt calm as he whirled her around the dance floor. They spent a good half hour dancing, before collapsing onto chairs at a nearby table where they talked the night away in each other's presence. At the end of the night Calleigh felt comfortable enough to give Aidan her phone number, maybe he was the perfect diversion for her or possibly the best way to move on. A few days later he called and the first of many dates was arranged._

After finishing up in the shower and getting herself ready she headed downstairs to wait for Alexx to come pick her up. As she descended the last step and began to walk across her living room to sit down she managed to stumble upon a rogue box. It had somehow been neglected when they had been piling them up ready for the movers against one of the living room walls the other day. She bent down as she noticed the gleam of something silver catch her eyes tucked amongst the various bubble-wrapped ornaments in this particular box. She picked it up; it was a photo frame, sitting down on the soft couch with it in her hands she flipped it over to reveal the picture it contained. Her face lit up as she delicately traced one of her hands along the frame and down onto the cool glass that covered the portrait of herself and a man taken at the beach sometime ago, they'd spent the day frolicking in the waves before having a barbeque on the beach. She noticed how their smiles almost touched their ears in this picture. It was taken by a kind passer by just before the couple had had a fight with ice cream. Calleigh winning when she managed to get it all over his face; she'd of course intended to in order to kiss it off of his nose and full lips. The playful nips and licks turned into a heated kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and he gripped her tightly at the waist not ever wanting to let go, a preview of the passion they'd share when they arrived home later that day. She remembered they'd been so happy and carefree that day. She allowed her fingers to wander down to the man's face in the picture, caressing the glass that covered it a few times, before the door bell rang startling her making her jump out of her seat. She quickly tucked the picture back into the box not wanting Alexx who'd just arrived at her doorstep to discover it.

The picture that Calleigh had hidden away from her friend was of herself and Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all, long time no publish and I apologize for that, I really struggled with this chapter because I know where I want to go with this story it's just connecting the dots to get there that is so difficult. Originally it was going to be short and sweet and all about Eric winning back Calleigh, but as I'm planning it out it's becoming much more then that. Here's the latest installment, I have a break coming up so hopefully I'll be able to work on the next one then. As for now please read and review, it always helps to know someone is reading your work. Thank you. I hope this doesn't appear OOC too much and I hope you appreciate that I've come up with a solution to dial down the Natalia in this story, I felt she was butting in and wanted her out of it. Any Natalia fans, don't worry she's still about, I just want to work on getting more of the team into the story in a believable way. And cue me rambling, ok EC fans I hope you can see the light at the end of the tunnel as it's getting brighter now.**

* * *

><p>It was mid-morning and Eric watched as the prints he'd just scanned into the system ran through their database, sending the computer screen into a dizzying whirr. Today IAFIS was not his friend and to Eric it seemed like it was taking an eternity to run through. The morning had been slow and fairly tedious, his mind weighing up Natalia's proposal of lunch and a much needed chat if he wanted it. He hadn't been out into the field that morning, he was reviewing old case files whilst his thoughts tried to rationalise yet again the latest of Calleigh's actions. This was until Walter had bought him some much wanted evidence that he was currently processing for prints. It had taken him some time, but he'd successfully deduced a set of workable prints from some broken glass found at the scene. Now that the machine was doing all the work, thoughts of Calleigh began to creep in again.<p>

"Hey Mike, can you page me if we get a hit with these prints on IAFIS?" Eric called out to the lab tech stood across the room from him as he shrugged off his lab coat. He decided that he couldn't wait around for the results to come through and he decided to go in search of Natalia to accept her proposition from earlier. Leaving his lab coat behind, he exited his lab and headed towards DNA in search of his friend. As he made his way down the corridor and through the entrance of the DNA lab a smile of surprise spread across his face as he saw who stood before him, it was Natalia working with Maxine Valera. He hadn't seen Valera in almost two years and true to form, her ever changing hair was now almost shoulder length and a deep shade of red; it had been cut to frame her face perfectly. As he approached the bench, Natalia and Valera looked up from solutions they were both preparing ready to be analysed.

"Hey Eric" Natalia greeted him.

"Hi Natalia, Valera" Eric responded a little fazed by what he saw in front of him, they were both working so in sync with each other it was like Valera had never left.

"You look shocked to see me Delko; you must be the only person in the whole lab that wasn't aware of my return" Valera said with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry, I've had a lot on my mind, I must've missed the memo" he replied.

"Yeah, I heard about you and Calleigh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, welcome back Maxine, how have you been?"

"I'm good; things didn't exactly work out in Fort Lauderdale, so when Miami Dade called and offered me a raise I swiftly transferred back. It's not just me anymore you see; I have a baby son to help support"

"He's called Noah and he's the cutest thing ever" Natalia chimed in with a distinct tone of enthusiasm in her voice "Show Eric the picture!" she said turning to look at her colleague and friend.

Valera carefully set down her work and slid off her gloves; she reached into her lab coat pocket and retrieved her cell phone. She walked over towards Eric, scrolling through her photos until she reached the right one. She stood beside Eric and once she'd found the right one she held the phone in his view.

"That's Noah, he's seven months old now" she gestured to the baby in the picture smiling proudly "and that's my husband Matthew. He's an astrophysicist and a complete geek, but the man sure knows what he's doing if you know what I mean" she added with a cheeky grin.

"Maybe a little too much information there Maxine!" Natalia said rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Ahem..." Valera said clearing her throat "Sorry Eric, probably not what you need to hear".

"Nice to see you haven't changed Valera" Eric replied with a soft chuckle "Your family is lovely, you're very lucky".

"Thanks Eric" she replied returning her cell phone to her pocket and heading back to her work station.

"So Nat, are you still able to go for lunch a bit later?" Eric asked directly coming over to lean forward against the glass work station with both hands. He lowered his voice slightly as if to protect his request from Valera's ears.

"Yeah of course, we're just running DNA here it should take some time, meet me in about half hour at the new Cafe Hibiscus down the street" Natalia answered softly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there" Eric replied as sauntered out of DNA and back to his lab.

"So lunch, can I come?" Valera waited until he was out of sight to speak "I need filling in further on all the latest gossip please. It really sucks that Calleigh's marrying a doctor, I bet he's nowhere near as hot as Delko."

"He's a nice guy Aidan and maybe next time Maxine; I think Eric wants it to be just me and him this time. He has a lot on his mind that he needs to off load."

The next twenty or so minutes in his lab went by quickly, the prints he'd previously scanned into IAFIS made a match and Walter along with Horatio went out to investigate. He hastily finished his report, before making his way out of the lab to meet Natalia at their destination. He walked briskly down the street; he decided that whatever he was going through he needed to rationalise it. He also needed to quiz Natalia on Calleigh, was she really happy with this new guy or was she running scared? After bottling everything up for so long he needed another perspective to his situation. He settled on a table on the patio, it was underneath a palm tree in some much needed shelter from the Miami heat. The clouds that were so unmoving earlier had lifted slightly now, allowing the sunshine to permeate through. Eric perused the lunch menu as he waited for Natalia to appear, getting slightly lost in his thoughts as he bought the laminated card up to his eyes. He heard the harsh scrape of a wrought iron chair along the patio stone and he looked up expecting to discover that Natalia had arrived, but to his surprise it wasn't her but Maxine Valera.

"You're not Natalia" Eric stated matter of factly, placing his menu back down onto the table.

"I know, I'm sorry, she and Ryan had a call out so she asked me if I could come and meet you."

"No offense Valera, but you're probably the last person I want to talk to about my personal life."

"Well it's either me or Frank, I'm afraid."

"I see your point, no Frank, besides you've been away for quite some time you'll probably have a fresher perspective on things than anyone else. I suppose you can stay" he gestured towards the chair she'd just pulled out and she sat down obligingly.

Valera grabbed a menu and began casually perusing her options for lunch, after a minute or two she glanced up at Eric to find him doing the same.

"So Eric, I thought you wanted my perspective on things, I'm sorry I got distracted by the menu" she started tilting her menu downwards and looking towards the man in front of her "You can tell me a little more about what happened if you want."

"Uhhh yeah, sorry Maxine, where shall I start?" He discarded his menu onto the table and rested his forearms down onto it.

"Well why don't you start with when you two broke up, last thing I heard you two were going full steam ahead after Calleigh's hospital stay, Nat said you raced from Tampa to be at Calleigh's bed side. When did it start going wrong Eric?"

"I suppose not so long after that if I'm honest, I did a few things I'm not so proud of Maxine, I was involved in an investigation into the lab when I worked for Nevins. She made me wear a wire and investigate my team without their knowledge, Horatio was the only one who knew, and I didn't tell Calleigh. I mean I couldn't without compromising what I was doing, I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place and when Nevins was killed by an explosion that I was nearly caught up in too it all came to light. Obviously Calleigh wasn't pleased that I'd kept it from her, but I did what I had to do for the team I had their best interests at heart. I thought I was the best person for the job; no one else would protect them like me. We decided to work through things and I know I had to earn her trust back and it really seemed like we might make it. However one day out of the blue she told me we were over and that was that, she basically shut me out, told me that we couldn't work together and be together and reluctantly I left."

"You didn't try to talk to her about her decision? I mean I know Calleigh can be defensive; I worked with her for seven years, but surely she can't be that bad."

"I tried, I called her the next day several times, and she never picked up. I even went to her house a few days later to collect a few of my things and try to talk to her but she either wasn't there or she didn't want to come to the door. She must've known because she came to work the next day with my things boxed up, embarrassingly we had an argument in the locker room, I told her she was stupid to let work get in the way of what we have and she told me rather coolly again that we had to remain professional and her job came first and we should try to be friends. She couldn't throw our relationship through a loop every time something came up at work and that was that. We haven't really spoken about anything other than work since. The next thing I know she's telling everybody she's engaged."

"Ouch that hurts. No offence Eric, but you guys were never really just friends, there was always something deeper there. So she's marrying another guy, but do you think she's really happy? Maybe she's doing it because she's afraid of what you two had and could have. I know Calleigh and I know you and I both know that whenever things get tough for her she puts up walls, look at her relationship with her dad. She's been doing this her whole life. I assume things are awkward between you two if you don't talk properly; maybe that's the reason behind it. Maybe you owe it to yourself to find out, that's if you still feel for her like I sense you do."

"I still love Calleigh more than anything Maxine, but I really don't think she's going to give up her relationship with Aidan and change her opinions to be with me."

"How do you know if you don't give her the chance? I mean look at me, did you ever think you'd see me married with a baby?" she said raising her left eyebrow at him.

"I suppose stranger things have happened" he laughed remembering the Maxine he used to know, who went out with a new guy every three weeks or so. Now she was sitting in front of him dispensing sage advice.

"So go get your girl Eric!" Maxine encouraged him with a beaming smile.

* * *

><p>Having tucked away the silver picture frame back into the box, Calleigh made her way over to her door, straightening out her black v-neck shirt by pulling it gently down at the hem so it covered the top of her jeans. She slipped on a pair of black stiletto pumps and grabbed her purse from the stand beside the door, trying to make herself as ready as possible so Alexx wouldn't have the time to wait around whilst she looked for these items. That could potentially be time for Alexx to discover something that Calleigh didn't want her to find. She took a breath and opened her door to reveal her friend waiting for her.<p>

"Hey baby girl, what took you so long?" enquired Alexx a quizzical look painted across her face.

"Oh, I just couldn't find my purse is all, but I'm all ready to go now see." Calleigh declared adjusting her purse on her shoulder so it sat more securely. She then ducked her head down and with a sense of urgency about her she began to walk forwards to go towards Alexx's car that was sat next to hers in the driveway. But before she could even walk the few feet past her friend, she was halted in her tracks by Alexx's firm hand to her shoulder.

"Where's the fire? Not so fast, do you mind if I use your bathroom before we go Calleigh?" Alexx asked, sending Calleigh into a mild panic, she had to hide that box if Alexx was going to be going upstairs, when she came back downstairs she was likely to stumble upon the box as Calleigh had done.

"Of course not, y'all know which one it is; the door on the left at the top of the stairs is the guest bathroom. I'll just make myself comfortable down here whilst I wait for you." Calleigh replied, bringing her head up and tucking her blonde hair behind her ears trying to appear ever so casual to her friend. She turned and walked back into her home, Alexx jetting off as soon as they got through the door to head to the upstairs bathroom. Calleigh peered up the staircase making sure her friend was out of sight, before she leaned down and scooped up the box into her arms. She made her way towards the garage, knowing that it if she stashed the box in there Alexx was unlikely to find it until she could hide it better. Halfway towards the kitchen Calleigh's home phone began to ring, thinking that it could be important, possibly her dad calling her mind completely lapsed she forgot about what she was doing and casually set the box down. Knowing that the only phone still plugged in was in the one on the wall in the kitchen she dashed towards it before it could ring off. She'd disconnected her answer phone and packed it away yesterday and she couldn't risk missing an essential call. She got to the telephone in time, it was her dad confirming the time for the rehearsal dinner tonight. Calleigh casually toyed with the telephone cord, wrapping the loops around her fingers as her dad diverted from his original question into casual conversation, Calleigh willingly going along with it. After ten minutes or so she made her excuses, citing that she couldn't keep Alexx waiting any longer as she could hear her in the waiting in the lounge. They said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone; she made her way back towards the lounge, she was smiling slightly and relaxed in the knowledge that for once her dad wasn't going to let her down when she needed him. She was also happy to be going out with Alexx for a relaxing day of pampering, they were going to the spa to get their nails and hair done and Alexx had promised that they'd get massages too. They were going to be completely relaxed and looking more than presentable for the big evening ahead, this reflected in Calleigh's demeanour, she strutted effortlessly over to the couch were Alexx had sat herself down. Calleigh had almost forgotten about her discovery just a few minutes earlier that was until she saw Alexx clutching the offending item. Calleigh's face fell, her mouth open slightly in shock, her friend had discovered the picture, and what was she to do now? She stood frozen to the spot not wanting to move.

Alexx felt Calleigh's presence over her shoulder. She'd come across the box accidently perched atop of the side table by the kitchen on her way to find her friend. She'd thought she'd be helpful and put it with the others, but she tripped in doing so, sending the contents of the box and herself flying as a result. The silver frame inside had shot out across the room and as Alexx gathered up the other items from the box she came across it half tucked underneath the couch.

She too became almost entranced by it, admiring the blissfully happy couple captured in the picture. They were the Eric and Calleigh she knew and loved the ones that had somehow become lost over the last year or so. She had let it go though, when she saw that Calleigh was content in her life with Aidan. Alexx had no reason to believe that Calleigh still held onto her relationship with Eric, that she may still love him until now. She turned slowly to face Calleigh, she wasn't upset if anything the fact that Calleigh had held onto the picture and intended to take it with her to her new life saddened Alexx.

"Calleigh baby" she started softly her voice a mixture of care and concern "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I...I...uhhh" Calleigh started, she was moving slowly to the couch, she didn't want to disclose what she had in her heart. She didn't want to turn her world upside down over a picture, a picture that represented everything she was holding inside. However fate had intervened and she found the words falling out of her mouth unable to hold them in any longer as she planted herself down beside Alexx "I still love Eric, Alexx".

With that the burden was gone, everything she'd been stifling was laid upon the table now, and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh honey..." Alexx too now teary eyed, wrapped her arms around Calleigh tightly holding her as close as she could, still clutching the frame in one hand. Calleigh's tears rolled down her soft cheeks as Alexx comforted her. They stayed like that for quite some time before slowly coming apart, Alexx lovingly wiping away Calleigh's stray tears before clasping her hands in hers.

"What am I going to do Alexx? I've made such a mess of everything." Calleigh swallowed hard.

"Baby girl you have to tell the truth to both of them, starting with Aidan. He's a good guy, he'll be hurt, but he'll understand. Then you need to tell Eric how you feel and work as hard as you possibly can to make it work this time, because Calleigh I know that man has loved you since the day he first set eyes on you and something tells me he still does. I telling you this because I want my babies to be happy and you two make each other more so then anybody I've ever known."

Calleigh acknowledged what her friend was saying, it was going to be easy, and she had built up her defences so high this time. Telling the truth and revealing her feelings to Eric would hopefully allow them to crumble irreparably this time, never to be built around her heart again. She had to hope that he'd be open to her confession, only then would she and Eric be able to work towards the happy ending she now knew she so wanted and that they deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick note to say thank you for all your reviews and adding the story to your favourites. Now I know the show has been to say the very least horrible to fans of EC and it's put the beginning of my story into a new perspective for me. I don't know about everyone else, but seeing either of these two with someone else is just so upsetting, because we all know they belong together if only they'd communicate with each other. The show is giving us a big fat zero, so I'm hoping this story will cheer you up, although I have to admit this chapter is a bit of a filler, but a very neccessary filler. So as always please read and review, right now fan fiction is all we have with this couple.**

* * *

><p>Calleigh was alone in her kitchen, the afternoon sunshine flooding through the large patio doors that were situated by her dining table that she now sat at. Alexx had left her a few hours ago with the promise that she was all but a phone call away if she was needed. She'd come in here to make herself a cup of coffee to steady herself and she now had to route around frantically in several boxes before retrieving her coffee maker safely. She set it upon the countertop and busied herself with the various buttons before she perfected it to how she liked it, making sure to top it up with the necessary ingredients and put her favourite mug in place as she went. She decided upon a cappuccino and watched as the milk and coffee slowly trickled in. She had always preferred cafe Cubano, but it never tasted the way Eric made it no matter how hard she tried. This machine was quick and easy, but how she missed the coffee that Eric made, sometimes things are worth that extra effort. Despite all this time apart she still remembered all the little things that she loved about him. Coffee made, she came back to sit down and place a call to Aidan. She wasn't able to get through to him; she assumed he was probably busy with his parents, so she left him a voicemail asking him to come to her house alone at the earliest opportunity as she needed to talk to him.<p>

Thirty minutes had passed, her cell phone still discarded on the table in front of her and coffee drunk and still no word or sign of Aidan. She wanted to busy herself in order to make these minutes tick by faster. She considered retrieving one of her beloved guns from her gun safe and meticulously cleaning it, it was something she liked to do to de-stress herself sometimes. However she'd done all of them on one of her recent sleepless nights and they hadn't been used since, so she turned her thoughts to something more useful to do with her time. Her mind went to the numerous boxes stacked up around her home, she wouldn't be moving now and luckily she hadn't put her home on the rental market yet so there weren't going to be any disgruntled tenants to deal with. She'd wanted to wait until she came back from honeymoon to start the process and she was now very thankful for that fact. Immediately her mind went to her other material possession she loved that she could unpack; her shoe collection.

Another thirty minutes or so passed and Calleigh was almost knee deep in stilettos, wedges and the odd pair of ballet pumps in the confines of her closet wanting to get their order on her shoe racks just so, like it was before they had been packed away. She heard a tell tale click of a key in her door, even though she was so far away from her front door. Years of being a CSI had fine tuned her senses and made her adept at noticing even the slightest thing. She placed a treasured pair of designer stilettos, a surprise gift from Eric a few years previously, onto the shoe rack in prized position before dusting herself down and proceeding to head downstairs. Reaching the penultimate step down she looked up and noticed Aidan standing adjacent to the couch.

"Hey" was the one opening line Calleigh was able to communicate leaning on the end post of the banister as she left the staircase and walked towards him slowly.

"Well hello to you too, thought I wouldn't see you again until tonight, what happened to yours and Alexx's girl's day?" He waited for a response, but there wasn't one.

"I came as soon as I could; there was insane traffic around the airport, then of course my mom insisted on me taking her the long route home so she could see all the sights." He pressed a small kiss to her forehead as she met him by the couch; she took his hands in hers and as they both sat down to face each other.

She took a small steadying breath, taking her gaze up to look into his eyes, he clutched her hands tighter to try to reassure her, sensing some sort of worry that had built in her.

As he did so she looked down into her lap again unable to begin, afraid of the consequences as to what she now needed to tell him.

He took one his hands and extended the index finger on it, placing it on the underside of her chin and using it to bring her eyes back to his, before returning them to the comforting clasp he held with Calleigh's hands.

"Calleigh come on, what's happened? Something with your dad?"

"No, no...Not my dad" she said shaking her head.

"Is everything ok for tomorrow? The minister hasn't pulled out or something? Are you getting cold feet sweetheart? It's OK if you're it is completely normal." He was racking his brain as to what could be upsetting her.

She opened her mouth slightly to try to talk, she couldn't, she was about to tell the man she was engaged to that she still loved her ex-boyfriend and couldn't marry him. Not only disappointing him, but his children too. She just wanted someone to do it for her so she wouldn't have to deal with it, which was something she would have done before. That was the old Calleigh and she both wanted and needed to change if she was going to pursue what she really wanted in life, what truly made her happy. Not the life she had carefully constructed these last six months that sheltered her from taking any risks with her heart and although it'd been good it couldn't be what she genuinely wanted if she still held on steadfastly to the vestiges of her past.

It had to be now or never, she couldn't do this to Aidan anymore, she'd broken Eric's heart when she wasn't honest with him about why she ended their relationship. She'd been running scared from Eric and the seriousness of their relationship. She couldn't be dishonest to Aidan about her feelings; she could not do that to another man. He didn't deserve it, neither of them did. She took another breath, deeper this time in order to begin.

"It's not cold feet; it's much more serious than that. I...I'm sorry, but I can't marry you Aidan." Calleigh started, her heart heavy.

"Calleigh the wedding's tomorrow, how can you do this to me now?" Aidan replied a look of shock painted upon his face. His tone became less understanding, somewhat harsh; he couldn't quite comprehend what she was saying to him. Either that or he just didn't want to hear it.

"Aidan please just listen to me." At this moment she caught his eye line, searching for a silent understanding that she needed to be heard, which he granted. "These last six months have been good and you've taught me a lot of things about myself. I now know what I want from my life and that's mostly because you've let me into your family and allowed me to know what it's like to be part of one. I've loved spending time with you and your children; it's been invaluable to me and I can't thank you enough for that. I've learnt how to trust people again and be open to letting new people into my life; you know how hurt I've been by my past relationships due to trust issues. However Aidan, you deserve to marry somebody who's going to love you with their whole heart and I can't, I'm so sorry. I hurt someone I loved before by not being honest with them and I can't do the same to you. You deserve better than that and I hope you find someone who can love you like you deserve, you have so much to give to somebody and I know you will find her." She said caringly, a solitary tear ran down one of her cheeks, as she contemplated the pain she had caused him.

Aidan just sat there in silence as Calleigh unclasped her hands from his; she then used her right hand to remove her engagement ring from her ring finger. Calleigh took one of Aidan's hands into hers and placed the ring in it, sealing his fingers around it so it was secure in his grasp.

"I'm so sorry Aidan" she ran her hand along his shoulder and down to his elbow to convey her need to comfort him for any pain she'd caused to him. She stood up as if to retreat from the situation, he gently clasped at her left hand from his seated position, as she moved away.

"Calleigh, I need to know this person that you loved, are you telling me you still love him?" he asked very matter of factly. He caught her eyes with his seeking the truth, noticing the tears that were building up in her eyes, but refusing to fall. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and comfort her; take away her pain and anguish, but it was no longer his place to do so. Although he loved her with all his heart, she didn't feel the same way about him and he wasn't a big enough fool to believe he could change that.

"Yes...I am" she uttered to him, not wanting her words to sound harsh to his ears.

"It's Eric isn't it?" he asked, it had finally clicked in his mind as to why she was doing this. Eric had always been in the background looming somehow over their relationship. He thought this had been quashed when she agreed to marry him, but now he realised that hadn't been the case.

Calleigh nodded.

"We never really stood a chance as long as he was still in your life somehow. I should have known, I'm sorry." Aidan stood up, tucking the engagement ring into his shirt pocket. He reached out to hold both her hands in his hands; he leant in to her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Be happy Calleigh" he whispered into her ear. He broke his hands away from hers and he then walked to the front door. He turned back to give her one last smile, it was a smile of resignation and acceptance; she smiled back softly losing the fight with the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She mouthed back 'thank you' to him as she watched him leaving her home for good.

Deep down he'd known, he'd always had known, even if she never conveyed it directly to him. He knew because he'd caught her looking at Eric with nothing but love in her heart when she thought no one was looking. Her steely resolve was a carefully constructed facade, which only those who knew her best could see through. He had noticed on occasion how the corners of her mouth had curved into a smile whenever she had had to dial his number for work or when she'd invited him to the rehearsal dinner. She wasn't all joy and smiles around Eric, always trying to be professional around him, but every so often her mask had cracked and Aidan had picked up on it. If he was honest with himself he was surprised they'd gotten this far. Her heart had remained with Eric the whole time and he was foolish to not acknowledge it would only be a matter of time before she would realise it for herself.

She let the tears fall as she sat on the couch for a few moments realising the gravity of what she had just done. She rested her head in her hands, before she ran her hands through her hair, moving it from the curtain it had cascaded into about her face and she made the decision to get up. Calleigh now realised there was only one place she needed to be. She went upstairs to the bathroom sink and used the cool clean water to wash her face clean. She then went back downstairs grabbed her car keys and purse, slipped on her favourite red leather jacket and headed out the door. She hoped to God that Eric would listen to her and that he would be willing to give them another chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, hope you're enjoying your Christmas holidays, my apologies for not updating sooner my life has been pretty manic of late and has only just slowed down. It's only temporarily slowing down as I start a new job next week so I thought I should make this update special as I don't know when I'll get the chance to write again. I just wanted to say that this is by no means the end of the story, it's really only just getting started and I even have a sequal penned. I just have to finish this one first. Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate your comments, unfortunately I cannot change big things as I have the storyline all planned out (sorry about that). Please enjoy and keep reviewing even if it's just a one word review it all helps to encourage me along. **

Valera's words had been echoing through Eric's head all afternoon and into the evening affecting his ability to concentrate as his shift continued.

'_So go get your girl Eric'_

She made it sound so simple, but in practice this was Calleigh and things were never that easy when it came to her, but when he got it right the rewards were so very worth it. He realised if he ever stood a shot at getting Calleigh back and reaping those rewards he had to act now. Tomorrow, as far as he knew, she would be married and out of his reach forever.

He finally managed to leave work at 7.16pm that evening, deciding to high tail it over to the rehearsal dinner about thirty minutes from the crime lab, providing there was no Friday night traffic. If he went to Calleigh's beforehand there was a good chance that he'd miss her. He had decided he'd be calm about it, take her to one side and ask if he could talk to her privately after dinner. If she said yes he'd wait if she said no he'd stay regardless. He needed her to hear what he had to say before he walked away. He needed to fight for her this time and she needed to see that.

He made it to the venue before its start at 8pm, pulling into a vacant space in the parking lot, as he was early he decided to wait in his car. If she came whilst he was waiting he could possibly pull her aside and talk to her then. He switched off the ignition and relinquished the steering wheel from his cast iron grip. He took in a deep steadying breath as he lay back in the driver's seat in an attempt to relax himself, allowing his eyes to shut for just a moment. He imagined Calleigh and himself walking along the beach the waves gently lapping at their feet. She was barefoot her sandals clasped in one hand as he held her other hand tightly with their fingers intertwined. It was almost real he could feel the soft, delicate skin of her hands and sense the distinct smell her hair had of coconut shampoo as it glimmered in the sunshine. He whirled her around and into his arms so they were looking out beyond the shoreline. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she looked around up to him and gave him a beaming smile before uttering an '_I love you'_. He wrapped his hands around her sundress covered abdomen as she settled comfortably in his arms, running his hands lovingly over the beginnings of her baby bump as they watched the sun's descent for the day. The moment was unbelievably perfect, but he soon realised it wasn't real as he heard a car pull into the lot; however it wasn't Calleigh and Aidan. It was now gone 8pm and he decided to go inside and enquire after the Williams/Duquesne party, he knew Calleigh always to be punctual so he thought he might have missed them.

Stepping inside the elegant restaurant he noticed the large and elaborate floral displays and exquisite chandeliers, it definitely was different to the establishments they had eaten in whilst together. They had preferred the more homely look than the formal one, but then again this was a wedding rehearsal dinner and these sorts of occasions commanded this type of establishment. He walked towards the hostess and enquired after the Williams/Duquesne party.

"I'm sorry sir, it appears that the party cancelled their booking" proclaimed the aloof brunette "I suggest you check with your friends as to what happened."

She turned her attention to the couple that had arrived after Eric, busying herself with escorting them to their table.

"Well she was certainly helpful" Eric muttered to himself as he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He tried Natalia first, she told him that she was no long able to go as she was taking care of one of her nieces due to a family emergency, so if the venue had changed she wasn't aware of anything; He apologized for disturbing her and hoped the situation with her family would resolve soon. He tried Alexx and then Calleigh, both to no avail and made the decision to head over to Calleigh's house to see if by any chance she was home.

Twenty minutes later he pulled up into Calleigh's drive, her prized blue Crossfire wasn't there, but there was a light on inside so he thought he'd try just to be sure. He knocked on her front door, waiting several minutes before trying again. It was now obvious however that she wasn't home, he was worried he'd missed his chance and tried calling her again but again it went straight to voicemail. He hopped into his car and tried to call Alexx again. This time he was in luck and she answered.

"Eric baby" she answered with a sense of relief.

"Hi Alexx, listen I need to find Calleigh, it's important, I went to the restaurant and they said the reservation was cancelled. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Is she not at home? "

"No and I can't reach her on her cell, please tell me that she hasn't eloped with him." he felt himself becoming angry.

"Honey they haven't eloped, but it's really something you need to ask her about. I suggest you go home and relax and wait for her to come to you when she's ready."

"So she's called the wedding off and she wants to see me? Is that what you're saying to me Alexx?" he said as he became calmer, a look of relief was now washing over his face.

"Yes baby that's what I'm saying, but I can't say anything else other than Eric it's taken a lot for her to do what she's done and when she comes to you please just listen to her."

"I think I can do that, thanks Alexx" Eric said as he ended the call a slight smile creeping across his lips, he knew that they weren't exactly out of the woods yet, but they were on their way.

He raced over to his apartment, deciding he'd take a long shower and relax in front of the television, maybe with a pizza and wait for Calleigh to make her move. He made his way up the four flights of stairs, making light work of them as he joyfully hummed a tune, some catchy pop sing he'd probably listened to several times over the last week in his car. He had allowed his older nieces, Sofia and Marianna, to tune his radio and unbeknownst to him at the time they had changed all his presets. He had never figured out how to change them, but he liked being the cool, fun uncle who would sing along with them to their favourite tunes. As he rounded the corner and entered the hallway where his front door was situated his tuneful humming came to an abrupt end as he saw a familiar figure slumped at his doorstep, sitting, her knees clasped to her chest as her head rested upon them.

"Calleigh" he spoke softly, she looked up to him and he offered her a hand up off of the floor, which she accepted. "How long have you been here?"

"Two, maybe three hours. I...well I...uh didn't want to miss you coming home from work. Can I come in?" she asked timidly gesturing to the door unsure of how he'd react to her.

"Of course" he unlocked the door and motioned her inside.

She went towards the sofa, placing her purse down on it before making an about turn and heading with purpose back towards Eric.

"I broke it off with Aidan" she stated.

"I know."

"But how?"

"I spoke to Alexx."

"Oh..." she sat down on the sofa clasping her hands together in front of her and resting her arms on her thighs. He sat opposite her, perching on the coffee table. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Only that I needed to listen to what you had to say to me"

She chuckled, somewhat uncomfortably unsure of what his reaction was going to be to what she had to say next. However so far the signs were good, he'd let her into his home and sat with her; he was willing to listen, she just hoped he'd accept it.

"Eric, I've been an absolute fool. I don't know if you're ever going to forgive me for what I did to you, but I have to try because...because I love you and I'm hoping that you're willing to give us another chance." She took in a small breath as she looked into his eyes and tried to gage his reaction. "I know it may take some time and I can give you that if you need to think about it, just know that I'm sorry that I ran from us. I was scared you have to know that, scared of what we were becoming and the seriousness of it all and that's why I bolted. It wasn't because I stopped loving you, I've never stopped loving you Eric and I will do whatever it takes for you to take me back. I ran to Aidan because it seemed safe to me, he...well he just wanted someone who'd share his life with him, a life that he'd already built. With you we'd be building a life together, maybe having a family and that prospect used to terrify me. It doesn't anymore though Eric, if this experience has taught me anything it's that I want to build that life with you, you're it for me."

He remained silent as she leant back from him and turned to reach for her purse to shield her tearful eyes away from the man she thought she'd just made a fool of herself in front of. She swiftly wiped away the tears with her right hand, but in the midst of her tears she heard his voice call to her.

"Calleigh...Cal" he tenderly called to her reaching out for her left upper arm, she noticed the term of endearment. Cal was the name only he called her and it made her turn back to face him. "The truth is I've been all over Miami tonight looking for you to tell you that I love you too."

"Really? ...I mean even after all I did...Eric I almost married another man, surely that's too much to forgive." Tears rolled down her face again, tears this time that he swiftly wiped away¸ his thumbs caressing her cheeks soothingly.

"I forgive you Calleigh, I know it's not going to be easy and we mustn't rush it this time, but I want there to be an us again too. I should've stepped up sooner and fought harder for you."

"It's ok, I'm not sure I was ready to listen then Eric, I really made some mistakes, but I want to make it up to you. I want there to be an us again too more than anything, I'm ready this time and I love you Eric."

"I love you Cal." He moved in towards her, brushing his lips against hers softly at first before deepening the kiss, which she allowed him to do resting her hands neatly at his shoulders before moving them to the nape of his neck grasping tightly as his gently caressed her face. Both their senses were aflame with the familiar taste and touch of each other that they had both so dearly missed.

They only broke apart when oxygen became necessary. He stood up and Calleigh smiled up at him curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved, how do you feel about pizza?" Eric enquired smiling.

"Pizza sounds perfect" Calleigh beamed another smile at him, astonished at how comfortable this all felt. Maybe those fairytales she read as a girl were true after all and some people were just meant to be together.

A little later, when the pizza had been consumed and they'd talked some more, Eric found himself with a very sleepy and relaxed Calleigh curled up next to him. Her head propped against his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her securely. Eric had rid himself of his shoes as had Calleigh, as well as her leather jacket and they'd both been watching a movie and sharing a few stolen kisses until Calleigh had drifted off into sleep. He smiled at the image of the beautiful blonde sleeping beside him, he slowly and carefully reached for the remote and shut off the television and then leant in to press a kiss to Calleigh's forehead. The sensation of his lips on her forehead stirred her from her slumber and her eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"Oh hey Sleepy head" Eric said.

"Hey..." Calleigh replied softly sitting up and looking at her watch "Oh my it's late, I really should be going."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? You've had a long day and I'll sleep on the couch so there's no funny business."

"OK, but only if you're sure."

"More than sure, besides I have tomorrow off, we can spend some time together. That's if you want to."

"I'd like that very much, but I thought you were on tomorrow" she said raising an eyebrow inquisitively at him.

"I was, but I'm sure Ryan will cover for me, he owes me one. I covered for him when he just had to take his new girlfriend out last week" Eric declared with a smirk.

"OK, that sounds like a plan to me."

"Excellent" he smiled relieved she'd accepted his invitation with little hesitancy.

She got up made her way into his bedroom and through into the bathroom, Eric following closely behind. She stopped in front on the sink, Eric stood behind her and reached into the bathroom cabinet, producing a new toothbrush for her to use.

"You're so thoughtful" She smiled at him tilting her head slightly as she did.

"Well you know I always have spares, I actually still have the one you left here, but it's probably not hygienic to use that one seeing as it's been sat here for over a year." He chuckled before gesturing to the white and pink toothbrush sat on the top shelf of the cabinet.

"Oh Eric, that's cute, but gross. Do you have anything else of mine by any chance? Say a pair of pyjamas or something to sleep in."

"Errrr...no, but I can lend you a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in" he said wandering over to the chest of drawers in the bedroom, promptly returning with the garments in hand.

"Thank you" Calleigh responded "Now can a lady have some privacy for a moment?"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Deadly" shooting him down with a look of authority "If we're going to take things slowly then I can't be undressing in front of you now can I? Because we both know where that'll lead, it didn't do us any favours last time."

"Yep, you're right; I need to go get changed anyways." He understood where she was coming from "Can I just grab my toothbrush before I go?"

"Sure, come back and say goodnight though won't you?"

"Absolutely"

He swiped his toothbrush and proceeded into the lounge also taking a pillow and spare sheet with him. He made himself up a bed on the couch before proceeding to brush his teeth at the kitchen sink. He then made his way back into the bedroom to say goodnight to Calleigh. He couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the petite blonde and how perfect she looked laying there tucked under his sheets. She was back in his life again and for good this time. He approached the bed and sat on the edge of the side she slept on. She sat up in bed as she felt his weight beside her.

"Goodnight Calleigh"

"Goodnight Eric" she said wrapping her arms about his torso and kissing his cheek. He stroked along her hairline with the thumb if his right hand and lightly kissed her lips. He then broke away as if to go back to the living room taking a few paces towards it.

"Wait...please stay with me" he heard a small voice call to him.

"But what about taking things slowly and no funny business?" he questioned.

"That rule still applies, just please sleep here tonight, I can behave if you can."

"Of course I can and I'll stay here if you're sure you want me to."

"I do" she gave out a small sigh of relief.

With that he settled in beside her for the night, pulling her into the warmth of his body, she tucked herself into his loving arms securely. There they remained cocooned in the crisp white sheets, their own private haven, peacefully slumbering until morning broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone, yes I'm finally updating, thank you for your patience, well wishes and as always your reviews. I do apologize I have been ridiculously busy with work and to be honest I've not felt very inspired to write. Please review or PM me your thoughts on this chapter. I do like writing this story but right now I feel like giving up as I feel as though I don't have the time to give my all to this. Let me know whether you'd like me to continue. For now here is some EC loveliness for those of us feeling deprived. Fingers crossed for a final season. Much love to you all.**

The room was still and peaceful, as Calleigh and Eric lay slumbering in the comfort of Eric's bed, it was the dull hum of a cell phone vibrating on the adjacent bedside table that finally stirred them. Calleigh shifted in Eric's arms, turning around to face him.

"I think someone's trying to reach you" she said softly, her fingertips of her right hand making steps up his chest, before stopping and laying her palm flat upon it at the opening of Eric's eyes.

"Yeah" he said gently reaching over to the side table and getting his phone, he checked it before returning it to its place "It's just Ryan, said he's fine to cover for me today."

"Good, I'm glad means we're still on for today."

"Absolutely, by the way, good morning beautiful" he said wrapping his arms around her and tugging her in closer to him.

"Good morning to you too handsome" Calleigh replied before pressing a kiss to his lips, her hand caressing the skin of his cheek as he drew circles with his thumb on an exposed patch of skin at Calleigh's waist. A smile bloomed across her face as she looked up into his eyes and he skimmed his hand upwards before relinquishing it in order to cup her face so he could draw her inwards and kiss her more deeply this time.

"I love you and this is the first day of the rest of our lives together, I know that sounds incredibly cheesy, but I can't describe how happy I am to wake up next to you this morning" He declared after they had kissed.

"I like that kind of cheesy and I'm really happy too, I love you Eric" she answered. They lay basking in each other's company for a few moments, before a small rumble emanated from Calleigh's stomach.

"Hungry? Maybe we should get you something" Eric chuckled.

"Mmmm...yeah a little, but I'd rather stay here with you" she said glancing down briefly at her stomach, giving a slight roll of her eyes as if to tell it to be silent, before looking back up at Eric. She wrapped her right leg over his left slightly, tantalisingly running the point of her toes up and down his calf muscle and indulging her lips in a slow, sensual press and release of his lips. Her hand was now resting at the nape of his neck.

"You're...Killing...me...here" Eric managed to get out between kisses.

"But you love it" Calleigh retaliated with a smirk.

"I do, but it's a little dangerous, we did decide we didn't want to rush this time."

"I'm sorry, you're right" Calleigh realised; she pulled away slightly, unwrapping her leg from his in the process. Her stomach then let out another growl, slightly louder than the last. "Saved by the bell I guess."

"C'mon, let's go get you something to eat" Eric said as he climbed out of bed, extending his hand to Calleigh as she sat up, she clambered across on her knees towards him before getting up herself.

"Sounds good to me" she replied, following him out of the bedroom and towards his kitchen. She noticed the pictures of Eric's family adorning his wall on the way through, including the multitude of his beloved nieces and nephew. She paused as she noticed nestled amongst them was that same picture Calleigh adored and had held onto of them at the beach that day. Eric noticed her staring at the picture.

"I love that picture so much, I couldn't let it go, I hope that's not weird for you. I in fact have quite a few, but that's the only one I just couldn't seem to pack away."

"Nope...not at all, actually I held onto that one too, in fact I found it whilst I was packing up my things...it's, well it's one of the reasons I'm standing here today. That day was...well it was magic ya know?"

"I do" he answered clutching her hand ever tighter and bringing it up to his lips and planting a small kiss upon her knuckles "We can have more of those now."

"Absolutely, now what have you got in the way of breakfast?" She questioned as they both made their way finally into the kitchen, Calleigh perched herself casually a top of the counter as Eric began rifling through his cupboards.

"Erm, by the looks of it not much, I haven't really been able to shop much lately. I've kind of been working ridiculous hours at work, to keep myself busy" he paused and Calleigh looked over to him noticing the momentary sadness in his tone and in his eyes as he recollected his lifestyle of late. His sadness dissipated as he caught sight of two familiar boxes sitting in his cupboard "I do however have lots of cereals, if you like Froot Loops or Cap'N Crunch?"

"Bree and Ella?" Calleigh laughed as she recited the names of Eric's younger nieces.

"Yep, it's surprising how insistent and stubborn a four and six year old can be."

"Got you wrapped around their fingers still huh? I remember how when Ella was two she went through a phase of eating Froot Loops and only Froot Loops, Anna was tearing her hair out for a good few weeks there" she chuckled.

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything that matters and all the little things in between."

"Good to know" Eric smiled as he placed the cereals on the countertop and ventured towards the fridge to retrieve some milk. He reached in and placed it on the counter next to Calleigh. Calleigh carefully slid out the drawer beneath her and retrieved two spoons placing them on the countertop as Eric bought over two bowls.

"Froot Loops or Cap'N Crunch?" Eric asked.

"Froot Loops please" Calleigh replied.

"Good choice" Eric said as he grabbed the box and began to pour the cereal into the bowl. Calleigh reached over and took the milk, gently opening its top.

"Oh gosh Eric, this milk is seriously bad" Calleigh stated as she caught a whiff of its sour odour that made her nose crease up.

"Really?"

"Really" she said as she ran the milk carton under his nose for him to smell.

"Oh Cal, sorry that is awful, I don't have anything else we can have."

"That's ok, how about I go home, shower and change and you can pick me up in an hour? We can go to breakfast together."

"How about the diner by the pier?"

"Sounds perfect to me" she answered with a smile, hopping off the counter and placing a small kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the bedroom to get dressed.

Calleigh happily occupied herself with getting ready for her breakfast date with Eric; she emerged from the shower fresh, wrapped in a soft white towel. She unclasped her long blonde hair from the clip she had it pinned up with during her shower and let it gracefully cascade down her back. She went over to the few clothes she had left hanging in her closet and began to rifle through them, singing to herself as she did. She picked out a white halter neck dress with a subtle pattern of little pink, blue and violet flowers decorating the sheer layer on top and placed it on her bed. She walked into her closet and picked up the dusky blue shoes that matched. It was the type of dress you'd wear to a Summer Wedding or fancy party, not a breakfast date, but it was their first date back together as a couple and she wanted to look especially nice.

Once she was ready Calleigh made her way downstairs and she didn't have to wait long before Eric rang the doorbell, she opened the door to reveal the attractive man clothed in a pale blue polo shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

"Wow...I thought we were going to breakfast?" he exclaimed as his deep brown eyes saw the stunning beauty before him.

"We are who says you cannot dress nicely for breakfast?" she said with a smirk, closing the front door and heading towards Eric's car with a gentle sway of her hips "Let's go."

_You're really killing me Calleigh _Eric thought to himself with a nod of his head as they both climbed into the car and headed off to the diner.

As Eric pulled into the parking lot Calleigh couldn't help but notice the serene blue of the sea as it shimmered where the sunlight hit it.

"Mmmm...it's beautiful here, just as I remember." Calleigh said.

"Remember? You've not been here for some time I take it?" Eric asked as he emerged from the car noticing Calleigh as she took in the view.

"I haven't, I always thought of this as our place, the pier that is. It didn't seem right to come here without you." She looked over to him giving a slight smile.

"It is, most of the times I've come here it's been with you" Eric moved over to her to take her hand in his and joined her in admiring the view "We should take one of our walks after breakfast."

"I'd like that" Calleigh said as she let him lead her over to and inside the diner.

Having eaten breakfast, they found themselves out on the end of the pier. Calleigh happily ensconced in Eric's arms as he dotted kisses at her hairline. Unlike the last time they were there, when the sea had crashed relentlessly against the rocks, it was calm and at peace today.

"I really like this dress" he exclaimed after a while as he ran his hand over her material-clad abdomen tenderly before wrapping his arms about her waist and Calleigh rested her hands a top of them "It's new isn't it?"

"It is" Calleigh replied moving one of her hands to join his "Talking of clothes, I really need to do some unpacking this weekend. My whole life is packed up in far too many boxes about my house as I was planning to lease my house after...well after I was married."

There was a small silence and Calleigh hoped she hadn't upset Eric by mentioning what could have been again. Whilst Eric felt his grip subconsciously tighten about Calleigh's waist. Calleigh noticed this and glanced up to make eye contact with Eric.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought before I mentioned that" she spoke sympathetically.

"No it's ok, it happened, all that matters is that we're here now." He said relinquishing his grip on her before pulling her gently into him so he could embrace her properly. They embraced for a moment and then Eric pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking at her intently to make a proposition. "How about I help you start unpacking this afternoon? I can make dinner for us tonight at yours."

"Thanks Eric that would be great" Calleigh said happily, relieved that he wasn't upset at her.

A half hour later they were contentedly unpacking boxes at Calleigh's home, laughter filling the air as they bantered flirtatiously with each other. Calleigh had bought the silver picture frame up from downstairs that she had of that day at the beach, and placed it on her bedside table. Eric admiring its new position as he sat on her freshly made bed.

"I thought it should go there so I'm inspired by it every morning when I wake to make even more memories with you." Calleigh said sitting down beside him, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. "Maybe one day we'll put, say our children's pictures there."

"Our children huh? That doesn't scare you anymore?" he asked, their eyes meeting, even though he knew the answer already he wanted to hear her say it again.

"Not even in the slightest" She confirmed to him confidently "I'm not saying right now, but one day I want us to have our own family Eric, what do you think?"

"I think yes, I always thought you'd make a good mom" He spoke honestly a smile beaming across his face.

"And I always thought you'd be a great dad." She replied with a grin echoing the words she'd spoke to him all those years ago before they were even together. She'd known it then, but now she was finally willing to realise it and bring it to fruition.


End file.
